


Make-up sex

by lorenisnotcool



Series: RP!Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Fighting, M/M, RP!Destiel, Sex, Smut, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the RP accounts on twitter @Dean________ and @Castiel_______ a fight that happened early in the RP and made a fic where they have make up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-up sex

Dean stared at the blank wall. After the fight with Cas he didn't feel like doing anything. Moving. Talking. Blinking. Breathing. He just wanted to melt into his mattress and disappear.  
He heard his door open, he didn't bother looking up. It was probably Sam, trying to talk to him and give him some stupid cheer up speech. He felt someone lay down next to him and wrap their arms around his waist.  
It was Cas.  
"I'm sorry." Cas whispered into his ear. "I shouldn't have left." Dean shifted, trying to make it seem like he was trying to move away from him.. He started to feel lips being pressed against his neck now.  
"Cas." He whispered. Cas scooted closer to him. Still pressing kisses along his neck  
Dean turned around so he was facing Cas. Was it the lighting? Had his eyes always been this blue? Their faces were almost touching. Their lips barely an inch apart.  
What had they been arguing about? Was it even important now.  
Dean's breath slowed down. His eyes flcikered from Cas' eyes, to his lips. He swallowed hard.  
It wasn't the first time they'd kissed. Hell, not even the first time they had sex. Why did it feel so different this time.  
Cas shut the gap between their lips. Dean sank into the kiss instantly. His hands found their way underneath Cas' shirt. His tongue teased at Cas' lips, and finally they parted, letting Dean in.  
Dean made his way on top of Cas, parting from the kiss for a brief moment, pulling off Cas' shirt and then his own. He leaned back down slowly, bringing his hands up to Cas' jaw. Cas brought his hands down to Dean's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. Dean smiled against his lips. He started kissing his way down Cas' neck, past his collar bone, and worked his way down to the edge of Cas' pants. He heard Cas let out a soft moan. Dean undid Cas pants and shrugged them off, and discarded his as well. Leaving them both in their boxers.  
"Dean." Cas breathed out. Dean went back up to Cas, bringing him in for a hard kiss, he went over to his ear and whispered,  
"After this you won't be leaving again. I guarantee it." Dean leaned over to his dresser and opened the drawer, Cas knew exactly what he was getting out. Dean tugged off Cas' boxers, and then his own, throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room. He popped open the bottle of lube, and slicked his fingers up. He went up to Cas planting soft kisses along his neck and jaw, and slowly slid one finger in.  
"More." Cas breathed out.  
"Hold on baby." Dean smiled against Cas' neck and slid in another finger. Cas started squirming on the bed looking for more friction. Dean started scissoring Cas open, and slid in the third finger.  
Cas let out another moan, followed by, "Dean."  
Dean made sure Cas was ready and pulled out of him. Cas whimpering at the loss.  
"Give me a sec." Dean let out a small laugh.  
"Hurry." Cas was already impatient. Dean started slicking up his hard dick and leaned back down to Cas, pressing their foreheads together, slowly entering him. They bother let out a long breath.  
Cas was hot and tight around Dean, and Dean knew he couldn't move yet because he has to let Cas adjust.  
"Dean, move, please." And with that Dean pushed in further, and then out. Pulling Cas in for a sloppy kiss.  
"Never gonna let you," He breathed into Cas' mouth, "leave again." Dean picked up his pace, Cas dug his nails into Dean's back.  
"Dean please." Cas pulled Dean down and forced him into a kiss.  
Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' cock, pumping it slowly. He ran his thumb over Cas' slit, swirling the pre-cum around.  
Cas arched his back, his vision blurry, and let out a long moan.  
Dean followed soon after that, collapsing on Cas leaving them both breathless.  
Dean rolled over, pulling Cas onto his chest.  
"I missed you." He whispered into Cas' hair.  
"Mm, missed you too." Cas mumbled into his chest.


End file.
